


All Dials Set to Spin Cycle

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS isn't responding! Who knows where they'll end up now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dials Set to Spin Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceQueenRex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IceQueenRex).



> This is nonsense without basic Who knowledge. XD Also, I'm pointedly ignoring the fact that Death Note's chronology takes place in real time.

The Doctor dashed around to the other side of the TARDIS console, giving the wheel a good, brisk spin as he went, and then skidded to a stop in front of Rose where she sat curled up on the jumpseat, looking anxious.

"She's malfunctioning," the Doctor fretted of his ship, darting back to the console to tap frantically at the keyboard. He banged the monitor—not as hard as he would have liked—but there was no change in the multicolored fractals curling and changing on the screen. "I don't understand it; she's careening out of control!"

Rose slid off of the seat and crossed to the console, where she twisted a dial to spin cycle. The Doctor wrinkled his nose, but then he whipped out his glasses and jammed them on, bending to squint at a readout that had just come up on the screen.

"She's not responding!" he wailed.

"Try the screwdriver," Rose suggested, so the Doctor fished it out of his pocket, twisted the top, and scanned the whole of the console quickly, dodging a fiddling Rose as he circled around.

"I can't find anything wrong," he told her, pushing his hair back with his free hand. "Hang on, it could be something in the core—" He flung his slightly-too-long tie over his right shoulder and started climbing onto the console, panning the blue light from the screwdriver over everything as he went. The whole structure wobbled precariously, and he hastily hopped down.

"At this rate," he said bravely, "anything could happen. We don't have the power to escape a black hole right now!"

"I can't imagine we would have before," Rose remarked. "It's more pseudoscience, I think."

"Really?" the Doctor asked, chewing on his lip and turning the screwdriver off. "Oh. Well, we could get sucked into a black hole and torn apart!"

"That we could do," Rose decided.

The Doctor paused, looking around.

"We've stopped," he said. "We've stopped, and—" He entered a few commands on the keyboard to no avail and then gave the monitor another well-deserved smack. "—the instruments aren't responding either. We're just going to have to go out there."

Rose nodded, and together they approached the door, the Doctor with the screwdriver clenched tightly in one hand. He took a deep breath, Rose holding onto his sleeve, and then raised his hand and threw the door open wide.

A blond, slightly startled-looking alien gazed back at them, one arm raised to knock. He lowered it when he saw that he had their attention.

"Roger said to be careful with his tie," he announced.

"We are being careful," the Doctor said, neglecting to mention that he had very nearly caught the end on fire when he and Rose were fighting Pyroviles in the kitchen.

The alien stood on his toes to look over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Nice setup," he said.

—

  
"I thought you didn't want to play," Matt countered, frowning and folding his arms, "'cause it was too 'dorky.'"

"Well, I changed my mind," Mello said. "I didn't know you'd taken over the whole playroom and turned it into a TARDIS." He particularly liked the pinwheels. And the fan at the top, which looked like it was attached to a power strip on the console, so that you could turn it on and make the green balloons fly around in the big plastic tube. There were dozens of tempting switches and dials, salvaged from broken toys, not-broken-until-then toys, and who knew what else, and the whole thing was actually really cool. The little Maglite sonic screwdriver was also a nice touch.

When Matt geeked out, he did it thoroughly.

"The backyard is New Earth," the geek in question reported, brightly now, "and the basement is all the spaceships, and the attic is Satellite 5, and L's room is Gallifrey. Who do you want to be?"

Mello didn't have to think about it: "Rose."

Matt pushed his glasses up into his hair, where they almost disappeared in the tangled copper mess. "But Near's Rose."

"You can't be Rose," Mello informed the pale boy at the ginger-at-last Doctor's elbow—who was, he noted with some surprise, wearing a Union Jack pin on the lapel of his pajama shirt. "I want to be Rose. You can be the Master."

"I don't want to be the Master," Near replied.

"You can be Jack!" Matt suggested eagerly.

Near blinked once. "I don't think I'm capable of playing Jack."

"But Jack's the best!" Matt protested. "He's the funniest!"

"Then why don't _you_ be Jack?" Mello said.

"Yeah!" Matt enthused, bouncing on the balls of his feet in a very Doctor-ish manner after all. "I can be Jack, and you can be Rose, Mel, and Near can be the Doctor, since he knows the most about all the aliens and stuff anyway. Let me go get Wammy's coat!"

With that, Matt fought the tie off, threw it at Near, slipped past Mello, and scampered out. His footsteps echoed back up the staircase, as did his holler of "_Mr. Wammy, it's an emergency_!"

There was a long pause in the playroom, and then Near looped the tie around his neck, adjusted it under his collar, and twirled a finger into his hair.

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey?" he attempted.

Mello snorted trying not to laugh.


End file.
